Earring design is an active field in fashion accessories. One of the themes which has been featured in numerous designs is animals. Prior art designs demonstrate that there are numerous ways in which to incorporate animal depictions into jewelry designs. For example, it is possible to use three dimensional depictions of animals, and it is also possible to use flat, two dimensional depictions. The present invention provides a hybrid between the three dimensional depiction and the two dimensional depiction. According to the present invention, the earring design comprises at least two thin flat cross-sectional elements depicting animal segments arranged along a support with intermediate spacers to create the illusion of a three dimensional animal depiction.